July 4th is Fireworks Day
by SoCalSucks
Summary: It's been a couple months since Jimmy won Cindy back. Will things go as smoothly as the couple thinks? Read to find out! What do you think will happen in Retroville now? Story 2 of the Holiday Series. FINISHED.
1. I'm barely LEGAL!

**July 4th is Fireworks Day**

Chapter 1

It was a couple months since Jimmy had made up to Cindy by singing his own song to her in a contest. But things didn't run as smoothly as the couple thought they would.

"I can't believe you forgot about ourdate!" yelled Cindy at Jimmy.

Jimmy gaped at her and replied just as loudly. "I didn't forget! I was just late! I was trying to get there, but I was fuckin' speeding! A fuckin' police officer gave me a fuckin' 150 dollar ticket! All thanks to me, trying to get to our fuckin' date!"

Cindy was on the verge of tears. "But..But you still didn't get there! I mean, I waited for like, 2 hours before you got there!"

Jimmy sighed angrily and very audibly. "That's because I punched the fuckin' police officer so I could try to get here! He wouldn't listen to me! Jesus! Fuck!"

Cindy glared at him. "Why do you keep saying FUCK?"

He glared at her, perhaps even harder than she had. "Because I'm fucking MAD! Why fuckin' ELSE!"

Tears streamed down Cindy's face. "Why do we fight so much?"

Jimmy's face softened. "I-I'm sorry Cindy...I was just mad because of the ticket the police officer gave me...Now I have to actually get a job.." Cindy looked at him. "Why don't you just sell some of your inventions? You could get much more money, much faster."

He shook his head. "I tried...Nobody wanted my inventions..or Maybe the government just thought my inventions shouldn't belong to the public. Remember my HypnoRay?"

He chuckled bitterly as Cindy frowned. "Yeah...Yeah, I do...Um...Sorry for yelling at you Jimmy..." Jimmy sighed. "It's all fine..I mean..I overreacted too."

They both laughed about it and just went on talking. "So...Um...Cindy..Still up to a date?"

"Exactly where will this 'date' be at? Would it be...the Cliff?" asked a sultry Cindy.

Jimmy grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Maybe...Maybe not. Depends..Were you nice or naughty this year?"

"Either way, I'm sure we'll end up at the Cliff anyway." she whispered into his ear. He grinned again, wider this time. "Alright, let's go..."

(After the "date" at Cindy's room)

"So what happened at your date, Cindy?" asked Libby. She was applying nail polish in Cindy's room. Cindy blushed, but smiled and replied airily. "Oh, it was fine. And he was FINE."

Libby stared at her friend. "Umm..exactly what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Cindy. She examined her fingernails and reapplied some nail polish to her pinky finger.

Libby gasped. "Oh my GOD! You DID IT, didn't you!"

Cindy shook her head wildly. "No. NO! I'm serious! We didn't! He said he'd wait until I was ready!"

Libby smiled wickedly. "Sureeeee..." she said with an air of non-belief. Cindy stared at Libby. "I'm serious Libby. I mean, I want to wait until maybe I'm ACTUALLY legal."

"That's only like in a week. So, are you saying that you're going to do it then?" asked Libby.

Cindy blushed, but she didn't say anything.

"OH MY GOD. YOu ARE going to, aren't you?" shouted Libby excitedly.

Cindy looked scared, and she practically shoved her hand down Libby throat. "NOT SO LOUD!"

Libby smiled. "Aww...You and Jimmy..How CUTE. I mean, everyone knew you guys would get together, ever since you two were TEN. I mean,EVERYONE knew it. It was THAT obvious, girl"

Cindy frowned. "I know...I think we would have had longer if Jimmy was brave enough to ask me out before we were both 16..." Libbynjust went back to her fingernails. "Sometimes I think the opposite about Sheen...I'm thinking we shouldn't go out anymore. I mean, he STILL loves Ultra Lord..Did I tell you that when Sheen and I were makin---I mean, while we were on a date, he called me Ultra Woman. Can you believe that?"

"Hmm?" Was the reply Libby got from Cindy.

"What you lookin' at, girl?" asked Libby while getting up. She walked over to where Cindy was. (A/N: At the window) Jimmy was standing outside, holding an electronic sign that read; ' Come outside, come with me...I want to take you somewhere tonight.'

Cindy smiled and waved at Jimmy. "Libby, I gotta go. You can leave whenever you feel like it. MOM! I'm going somewhere!" She hurriedly grabbed her things and ran down the stairs. "Oh, BYE LIBBY!"

Libby rolled her eyes and sat down on Cindy's bed, resuming painting her fingernails.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yay! Sequel! I'm actually going to write this as a series, with four stories in it. Review, Or I SERIOUSLY won't update!


	2. At the Hospital

**Chapter 2**

**Jimmy & Cindy**

"Mmph...H-hold on...My cell phone's vibrating..." said a disheveled Cindy. They were at the Cliff again. This time,they weremaking out as if there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Mom. What? But it's only 10 o'clock! COME ON! It's not even a weekday!" yelled Cindy into her cell phone. Jimmy put his hand over her own. "Cin, it's okay, I'll take you home. We can do this tomorrow." He grinned widely at his last comment. Cindy sighed madly. "Fine." She went back to her cell phone conversation. "Okay Mom, I'll be back in a couple of----" The line went dead.

**(At the Hospital)**

Libby sat next to her friends bed, sobbing uncontrollabley. Cindy opened her eyes slowly. "Libby? Where am I?" Libby lifted her head quickly. She wiped off her tears and sniffed once.

"You're at the hospital, Cindy...You were in a car accident." explained Libby.

Cindy sat up suddenly. "Where's Jimmy? Is he okay? Don't tell me he DIED!"

Libby looked surprised. "No, not at all! Nothing bad happened to him. He only got minor injuries. You see, the person whodrove into you guys, crashed into the passenger side of the the car. Just the back part though. You broke your arm and a coupleof your ribs, Cin."

Cindy settled back into her bed. "Good...I don't know what I would have done if he wasn't alive anymore..."

Just then, Jimmy entered the room. "Cin! You're okay! I was hoping you would be... I mean..I just..I just don't know...I mean..." he stammered. Libby stood up when she saw that Cindy motioned for her to leave the room.

_" Close the door!"_ hissed Cindy. Jimmy was still sobbing at her bed side. She stroked his stringy hair. "I'm fine, Jimmy..I just broke a couple bones, that's all."

Jimmy looked up at her. "You sure you're fine?" he asked worriedly. She nodded. Cindy took her hands and sandwiched Jimmy's face in them. "I'm FINE. Don't worry so much about me. I worry that you're going to have a heart attack because of me one of these days. Just...It's fine, Jimmy." she whispered.

He sighed, but he grabbed onto her hand and stroked them lightly. "All right. But I was just worried you might have...You know...died..."

Cindy laughed bitterly. "That's what I thought happened to you." She kissed his forehead. "I'm serious. Don't worry."

Jimmy smiled. He moved closer, kissing her neck, thenkissing her cheek, then kissing her lips. "I won't if you don't." he whispered. Cindy had a small smile on her lips as she replied, " I won't..."

**(At school 3 days later)**

"Hey Cindy! Feeling better?" asked Libby. Cindy looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She went back to her book. "Cin...Can I talk to you for a little bit?" said a voice behind her. It was Jimmy. Cindy's face brightened. "Sure, what is it Jimmy?" He looked grim.

"Nothing...It's just...Hey, you want to go somewhere else?" he asked quietly. Jimmy grabbed her hand(A/N: the non broken one) and dragged her to the staircase. (A/N: It's oneof those blocked off ones where there's a door and stuff)

Cindy looked at him with concern. "What is it, Jimmy? Is something wrong?"

Jimmy sighed. "Well...It turns out...it turns out..." He broke off. "Tell me what's wrong, Jimmy." whispered Cindy urgently.

"The hospital said I'm going to die."

------------------------End Chapter---------------------------------

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! You'll find out more about that later...Anyone who can guess what he has, gets a cookie!Review and you get a cookie!

If you want me to update, you get a cookie!


	3. OW!

**A/N: Read on, and find out what he has! And to Genius Flyboy, NO HE DOES NOT HAVE AIDS. Sorry to disappoint you then."**

**Chapter 3**

Cindy's heart fluttered in her chest. "What?"

_'You can't be serious...' _she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. Jimmy looked at her and smiled.

"Cindy..JUST KIDDING!" he yelled while laughing. Cindy gaped at him. "WHAT! You CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" (A/N: Hahahah! Stupid not really cliffhanger! Hehehehe! I just felt that there wasn't enoughfunny things happening.)

Jimmy laughed in her face. "I just felt like doing that...Especially since I was going to tell you something afterwards."

Cindy scowled. "It better be good." Jimmy grinned devilishly. "Oh, it is. IT IS."

"Well? What is it?" she scoffed. He whipped out tickets from his pocket and waved them in her face. "I GOT US TICKETS TO SEE FALL OUT BOY IN CONCERT!"

Cindy screamed. "OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TICKETS TO THEIR BEFORE JULY 4TH CONCERT! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU, JIMMY!"

Jimmy grinned and said, "I know."

Cindy smacked his arm and grabbed the tickets. "These say...at 11 P.M...Huh? Why are they doingthe concertso late?"

Jimmy grinned stupidly again. "This is a special, 'Just for Couples' concert. That's why it's so late."

"But..my mom..She might say no..." muttered Cindy. Jimmy shrugged. "I already asked her yesterday. She says I'm a very persuasive person."

She smiled at him. "Hmm..Really? Do you think you could persuade ME to go to the concert?" Cindy wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck. "OW." Her cast had clucnked against his head. "I think I can." he whispered before pulling her into a kiss. She giggled into his ear, tickling the very hairs on his neck...

**(AT THE CONCERT)**

_"This next song is called 'Sugar, We're Going Down'."_

The band began strumming to the rhythmn of the song.

_"Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_  
_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song) _

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it _

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it.."

_"Thank you, Retroville!"_

**(After the Concert**)

Cindy grabbed onto Jimmy's arm as they walked back to Jimmy new Escalade. His parents had gotten it for him ever since the car accident. (A/N: Jimmy's dad got a promotion at where ever the hell he works.)

"So...Did you like the concert?" asked Jimmy while he looked down at her glowing face.

Cindy moved her gaze up to meet his eyes. "Sure...I had a lot of fun. Except for that one time we ran into Betty.."

Jimmy laughed dryly. "Yeah. She was a bitch, wasn't she?"

Cindy sighed. "Well...Maybe she's just mad because she can't have you OR Nick."

"Maybe...But she can't have me. I'm already taken by someone who I don't even deserve. You're WAY too good for me, " he saidwith big shining eyes.

Cindy kissed his cheek. "How sweet. But that's not getting you anything you want."

She giggled and smacked his chest lightly with the arm without the cast. "Besides. You don't need to do that to get anything you want. Just...ASK."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Hmmm...what is it that they're referring to? I wonder...Oh, guess what? They're both 18 now!

Review for a cookie, guess what they're referring to and get a cookie!


	4. A Promise For a Friend

**A/N: Sorry, but I had to change something...Sorry if I confused you guys with my ill-timed posting...**

**>. ;**

**Chapter 4**

**(This takes place the day after the concert)**

"So, Cindy, did you have fun with Jimmy at the concert?" asked Libby. She sat down next to Cindy at the lunch tables. Cindy nodded. "Yeah, it was nice."

Libby stared curiously at her blond and blushing friend. "So what'd you do AFTER the concert?" Cindy blushed even harder than before.

"Umm..Nothing that important." she muttered. Libby looked at her again. "You need to be more specific about these things..."

Cindy sighed. "FINE. You want to know? We went to the Cliff and made out. Happy now?"

Libby frowned. "It's just..Cindy..You're very distant now that you and Jimmy are back together. I mean..I hardly see you except here at school. I miss hanging with you, girl. I've seen you about five times this week."

Cindy's face softened at her friend's distressed words. "Don't worry Libs. I'll tell Jimmy that we've been spending too much time together and that I want to spend more time with my other friends. See? All fixed."

Libby smiled a forced smile. "All right..But promise me you won't do anything stupid with Jimmy. And I mean something you've been talking about. A LOT." She said them with a certain amount of force. "I mean it. SERIOUSLY."

"And girl, if Jimmy does something to you, I'm not kidding, I'll go BLACK ON HIS ASS, FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY 'BRAIN BLAST'. " she said while staring at Cindy wide-eyed.

Cindy gulped. "Uh..Okay Libby..I think you're getting too carried away."

Sigh Libby sat down again after her little outburst. "Cindy, I just don't want anything to happen to you...GOD, I FEEL LIKE YOUR MOTHER. Anyway...Cindy...Just promise me something."

Cindy looked at her. "Hmm? What?"

"Promise me you'll use protection."

* * *

They had went to the Cliff again, but this time, with more on their minds than kissing.

"Jimmy...I just want to say...I want to..."

_A kiss on her cheek..._

"Jimmy..."

_A kiss on her lips, gently..._

"Libby made me promise..."

_A kiss on her jaw..._

"She made me promise..."

_A kiss on her neck..._

"Made a promise..."

_A kiss on her shoulder..._(A/N: Just so you know, she's not naked...She's just wearing a tube top or whatever...)

"Promise..."

_A kiss on her neck, and back up the trail. Except this time, Jimmy's lips stayed on her's._

"Promise---We---would---protection----"

Jimmy rubbed her shoulder's gently.

_"Wallet."_

* * *

A/N: OOOOOHH! He came prepared...How SWEET OF HIM! 

Right?

Avoiding stares from people

What? W-What did I do?

What?

Anywho...

Review!


	5. Feeling Young and Reckless

**Chapter 5**

**(Two Hours Later: 8:00)**

"Jimmy...Wake up..." whispered Cindy.

Jimmy mumbled in his sleep. "Huh? Ten more minutes..."

Cindy sighed. "Whatever...I'll just listen to some music..." she muttered before turning on the radio.

_"Well Retroville, that song that I justed played was the song 'Collide' by Howie Day. Now we have a live performance in our studio by Fall Out Boy. Here they are, playing 'Our Lawyer Made Us Change The Name of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued'."_

The band started strumming, the drums playing ferociously.

_Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose"_

Jimmy stirred in his sleep.

_"It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Cindy gasped. She checked the clock on Jimmy's car. It was just past eight.

"Jimmy! Oh, MY GOSH! I feel like we're in this song!"

Jimmy opened his eyes. "Hmmm? What is it Cindy?"

_"We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trends  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense _

Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet"

The song still playing in the background.

"Jimmy! Listen to the next line!"

_"It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

"So what? We're always young and reckless at just past eight."

Cindy smacked her head. "But this song never played when we were 'Young and Reckless at just past eight'!"

Jimmy shook his head. The song was still playing. He switched it off. "Cindy...Just..It's nothing. A mere coincidence. FORGET IT. Besides, I forgot...I want to take you somewhere."

Cindy looked at Jimmy, narrowing her eyes while doing so. "Where are we going?"

"Huh? Just wait...Oh, and put this blindfold on."

(A/N: They are FULLY CLOTHED. They're not driving to their next destination naked.)

Jimmy started the engine, leaning back when he heard the satisfying roar of the ignition.

Jimmy cupped his hands over his mouth and made a crackling sound. **_"CERRK! This is your captain speaking. Please buckle your seatbelts."_**

"This is going to be one hell of a ride."

* * *

A/N: Where do you think Jimmy's taking her? Why? What's with that last thing he said? Do you want to find out?

Well, then review. REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW.

Hahaha, That's part of one sentence in chapter 2 of this story...Remember? Quote: _They were making out like there was no tomorrow._


	6. Is this the end?

**A/N: This chapter is for GrEeNdAyFaN99, who wanted a longer chapter. And a longer chapter you'll get.**

**Chapter 6**

"You can take the blindfold off now." said Jimmy breathlessly.

Cindy whipped off her blindfold. She gasped.

They were in the park, but someone had laid a picnic blanket on the ground.On there was a picnic basket, a single red rose, and earplugs.

"Earplugs?" asked Cindy in a confused voice. (A/N: All you guys are going, "HUH? Earplugs?")

Jimmy laughed. "You'll see!" (A/N: Yes.._You'll see._)

He pulled her down onto the picnic blanket, then hugged her. "Cindy...I need to tell you something..."

"Hmm?" She wasn't listening. _SHUFFLE, SHUFFLE._ Cindy was digging in the picnic basket.

"Awww! You got me some mini-strawberry shortcakes! You know I love these! You are such a good boyfriend! And you're _so _romantic!" she said in delight. She put the dessert down and picked up the rose. Cindy sniffed it and a strange smile appeared on her face.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Hetook her chin with his left hand. "You didn't have to do anything."

At that time, fireworks started exploding above their heads.

"SHIT! I forgot to set the alarm on my watch! SHIT!" shouted Jimmy.

"So that's why you got us earplugs?" yelled Cindy, struggling to put the small orange earplugs in her ears.

Jimmy nodded vigorously. "YEAH! BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" he yelled straight back.

Cindy shook her head and pointed at her ear. "I---CAN'T---HEAR---YOU!"

Jimmy sighed, inaudibly and pointed at the sky. "AREN'T THOSE BEAUTIFUL? I HELPED DEVELOP THOSE ROSE SHAPED FIREWORKS!"

Cindy shook her head again, but she snuggled close to Jimmy. "TELL ME AFTERWARDS!" She practically yelled into his ear.

Jimmy nodded. They both sat in silence, watching the fireworks explode, one by one, until the last one had disappeared into the night sky.

"Well now. What was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Cindy, taking a bite out of the mini-strawberry shortcake. She shook the earplugs out. Jimmy copied her and the earplugs fell in a small pile on the picnic blanket.

Jimmy moved closer to her. "Cindy...I'm...I have to go to Washington D.C. I got accepted as head scientist at a high tech facility...Supervising people who are like 20 years older than I am..."

Cindy stared at him, searching for signs of mischief in his eyes, wondering if this was another prank. " SUREEE...Righttttt. I'm sure you're going to Washington D.C."

Jimmy stayed silent, causing Cindy to stare at him strangely. "Right? You're joking..Right?"

He still said nothing. "_Right_? You_are_ joking. _Right_?" said Cindy, anger rising in her voice with each passing second. Jimmy still stayed silent. Cindy took his shoulders in her small, delicate hands and began shaking hard.

"Please...T-Tell me you're joking. _Please_." she whispered, silent tears streaming fast, down her face, as if they had no intention of stopping.

Jimmy voice cracked as he said, "Cindy...C-Cindy...I wish...I-I wish I could say...T-That I could say that...I wasn't leaving..."

Cindy continued crying, staring at Jimmy's drooping eyes.

"But...B-But I have to take this job. I-I need this job...Besides, there's no other jobs being offered to me like this is...I accepted...I accepted for _**us**_." he whispered.

Cindy looked at him in surprise. "How...How is going to D.C. do anything for us?_ How_?"

"For when we need the money, Cin'.We need it for when we get married."

He knelt before her.

"Cynthia A. Vortex. Will you marry me and become Mrs. James Neutron?" whispered Jimmy. He opened a small velvety box, identical to the one he had for the pearl-inlaid ring.

Tears still in her eyes, she nodded slowly. A smile appeared on her face. "Jimmy...I have one thing to ask you."

"What?"

"When you go to D.C., don't forget me. Okay?"

"_I will remember_."

* * *

**(At Libby's house the day after)**

"So girl, what happened yesterday?

Cindy smiled shyly and lifted her lefthand. She looked at her new 2 carat diamond ring, which was right above her old pearl-inlaid ring."Not much...Jimmy just took me somewhere special."

Cindy felt her best friend's eyes on her face.

"We went to the park and enjoyed the fireworks. There. You happy?"

Libby shrugged. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her best friend's hand. "Girl, is that..Is that a...A wedding ring?"

Cindy blushed. "Yeah."

"OH MY GOD! You 18 and already getting married! Would ya look at that? How cute!"

"He gave it to me last night. Jimmy's leaving for his new job tomorrow..."

"He got a job?"

"Yeah...Why are you laughing?"

Libby wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm not laughing cuz of anything bad, it's just...I didn't expect something like that...Jimmy's got a job..."

Cindy glared at her friend. "Yes. He got a job. In fact, he's going to be a supervisor for people 20 years older than he is."

"Okay, Okay. No need to get mad."

"Whatever."

"Anyway, when you two gonna get married?"

"We haven't really decided yet."

"Why not?"

"Because he's gonna be living in Washington D.C. for a year before he can come back to Retroville on vacation or something."

"So you getting married in the summer?"

"I guess. Now stop asking so many questions. It's starting to hurt my head."

"Sorry. But one last question."

"Shoot."

"What you going to name your baby?"

"You mean when we have one, right?"

"Duh."

"Well...We haven't really decided. Besides, I want to wait a year before we have a child. See how the marriage goes."

"Oh."

"Jimmy's leaving tomorrow."

_"Oh."_

"Do you think your mom could give us a ride to the airport?"

"Sure."

* * *

**(The day of Jimmy's departure)**

"Promise me you'll never forget me at D.C. Jimmy."

"I won't. Don't worry."

"Promise?"

**"I Promise."**

"Okay..."

The couple stood at the gate where Jimmy's plane was. They kissed,but when they seperated, there were tears in Cindy's eyes. Jimmy turned and walked toward the door to the plane.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

_**"I love you."**_

Jimmy almost ran back to his fiancee, but he merely waved and walked in the door connected to the plane.

Cindy waved back, even though he was already gone.She looked down, staring at the ground.

"Come on, girl. My mom is tired of waiting in the parking lot."

Libby put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Tears dripped from Cindy's eyes and splattered on the smooth tiles underneath.

Cindy nodded, and she followed Libby silently.

"Don't worry about him, girl. He's probably thinking of you right now, as he's getting comfortable in the plane."

Indeed he was. Although he wasn't really getting comfortable. "Cindy..." he said the name softly, as if he was afraid he would break it if he said it too loud. Jimmy sat in his seat. Coincidentally, it was the seat closest to the parking lot. Jimmy stared out of the window. Somehow, he managed to spot Cindy and Libby, walking back to Mrs. Folfax's car.

_**"I love you, too."**_

_

* * *

_

A/N: How sad, huh? Anyway...Review please!And since I just finished my second story, and I would like to celebrate by giving you all cookies. But you gotta review first!

People who I haven't told the entire plot line to, try to guess what will happen next!

Extra, Extra: I just wrote the first chapter ofa new fanfic, 'Addicted To You'. It's not a series though. Butgo to my profile and read it! I don't mean that it's all on my profile..I just mean click on the link and read it...I know I'm weird...So _what_?


End file.
